


Revealed

by Sakura10594



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble, Other, authors universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594/pseuds/Sakura10594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a normal heist. But in one moment normal went to disaster and Kid's biggest rival found out his real identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that was bouncing around in my head. I hope everything's plausible and in character, but this is an AU where Conan accidently finds out Kid's true identity. I could imagine this happening, but since it hasn't cannonly yet, I'm not going to discredit the author.

It was supposed to be another perfect heist tonight. Just take the  _ **Precious Sunset**_  and go. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Screams could be heard from below the vent as Kid made his way through to his escape. He could faintly hear Detective Nakamori cursing his very being yet again and quietly chuckled to himself. Sometimes him getting on Nakamori's nerves was just all in good fun.

But he had to get moving. The police could find him up there any moment. He scuttled a bit farther until he realized he couldn't see through the air ducts anymore, thus having no time to comprehend that he was out of the building until the harsh impact with the ground greeted him. Judging by the distance he fell, Kid noticed he just fell onto the building next to the one where the heist took place.

"Ow…" After checking his pocket to make sure the  _ **Precious Sunset**_  was still there, Kid realized his hat and monocle fell off in the fall. He found them with a little effort in digging around and started to dust off his hat when a familiar voice popped up behind him.

"I should have known that the son of the famous Toichi Kuroba was Kaito Kid…" Kid quickly turned around and saw that always meddling Conan Edogawa staring right at him with his usual stern look. "Huh, Kaito Kuroba?"

While inside Kaito was panicking, Kid chuckled and kept his poker face. "What are you talking about? Are you sure I'm Kuroba's son? I can disguise myself you kn-"

Kid quickly was cut off as a can hit full force at his face, thanks to Conan's super powered shoes, and knocked the teen onto the ground. Using the moment of confusion, Conan made his way to Kid.

"You didn't know I was here, that it was only the police." Conan pinched Kid's face to make sure it wasn't a mask. "You would have found ways to make sure this wouldn't come off if I wasn't around. But considering it's not coming off, you didn't try to put on a mask to hide your face."

"Fine, fine." Dropping the charade, Kaito slapped Conan's hand away. "Looks like Jii-chan's information of you not coming tonight was completely wrong," Kaito murmured as he got up.

Conan smirked, "Actually, I wouldn't blame your assistant. We were only approached half an hour ago to join this case. While the 'great detective' was inside, I stayed out of his way and waited on this roof for you."

Kaito took out the jewel and started to hold it up to the moon. If his career was going to end now, he should make sure that this wasn't Pandora. "How did you know my name?"

"For an ordinary person it would be easy to miss," shrugged Conan. "But since I started to read mystery novels at a young age, I also liked reading the newspaper when I was younger for suspicious activity. It was just a coincidence that I remembered reading that article about your father when he died."

Determining the jewel wasn't Pandora, to his disappointment, Kaito slightly turned his head to Conan."So now what young detective? You gonna turn me in?"

"As much as I want to, it'll be hard to get you to come with me personally, won't it? No ones around as a witness. And no one will believe a kid like me if I just go up and tell them. So I'll just wait for the date when I can truly unmask you in front of the police."

"Well then…"

Conan noticed that Kaito causally threw the gem at him and stumbled to catch it safely. Meanwhile, Kid put back on his hat and monocle.

"It would be easier for you to return the jewel then me, I have no need for it." With no command Kid's famous glider came out and he walked to the edge of the building. "I'll be waiting for that 'fated day' that you will catch me. Ciao!"

With a jump, Kid flew into the air current and faded away into the moon. All Conan could do was smile as he left. The challenge was on.


End file.
